habit
by baekicot
Summary: [ONE-SHOOT] [COMPLETED] I want to embrace you like I did then. And tell you that I want to smile. (sebenernya cuma cuplikan) (tidak bermain kata, hanya menggunakan kata sederhana untuk menceritakan apa yang dialami).


**Habit**.

(story milik saya, cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing)

ONE SHOOT.

summary (sebenernya cuma cuplikan) :

I want to embrace you like I did then.

And tell you that I want to smile.

(tidak bermain kata, hanya menggunakan kata sederhana untuk menceritakan apa yang dialami).

[BGM : Seventeen - Habit, (sangat direkomendasikan)]

Aku disini, selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, tanpa pernah kau sadari keberadaanku --meski memang itu yang ku tuju.

Disini aku duduk, selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan kebiasaanku, yaitu memanggil namamu.

Dulu, kau orang yang selalu aku andalkan.

Saat aku menangis, aku memanggil namamu dan kau akan datang untuk memelukku dan menenangkanku.

Saat aku bahagia, aku memanggil namamu dan kau akan merasakan kebahagiaanku juga, katamu.

Saat aku kesal, aku memanggil namamu dan kau berkata aku boleh melampiaskannya padamu.

Saat aku gelisah, aku memanggil namamu dan kau akan membuatku tenang.

Saat aku sukses, aku memanggil namamu dan kau akan menyelamatiku lalu merayakannya bersamaku.

Saat aku jatuh, aku memanggil namamu dan kau akan membantuku untuk kembali bangkit.

Saat aku dan kau saling berbagi cinta, aku memanggil namamu di setiap kenikmatan yang ku rasakan.

Dan saat aku jatuh cinta, aku menyebut namamu, setelah kata aku cinta padamu.

Indah, bukan?

Namun, itu hanyalah hal-hal yang bisa aku lakukan, setidaknya dulu.

Oh, ada.

Belakangan ini..

Aku masih rutin memanggil namamu di setiap saat aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku.

Namun yang berbeda adalah, kau tidak datang (mungkin tidak akan pernah datang) dan aku akan terjaga hingga pagi hari tanpa ada apa pun atau siapa pun yang bisa menenangkanku.

Jadi, untuk saat-saat seperti ini, bagian mana lagi yang bisa ku sebut 'indah'?

Setelah kejadian itu, oh Tuhan, aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk memikirkannya kembali.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku seperti bakteri yang tak kasat mata, seperti debu yang kau hindari, seperti sampah yang kau buang, seperti jalanan yang kau injak.

Yang aku dapat dari hari-hariku saat memperhatikanmu, kau terus bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Sepertiya, mereka temanmu.

Kau tertawa dengan keras, tapi tidak ada yang berubah.

Saat aku kembali memikirkanmu yang sedang tertawa di suatu tempat, aku merasa bahwa aku telah musnah, aku merasa bahwa aku seorang idiot.

Idiot yang mencintaimu sedalam ini, bahkan setelah kejadian itu.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya, kejadian apa yang aku sebut sedari tadi?

Malam itu, malam yang kutunggu-tunggu. Karena malam itu tepat 2 tahun hari jadi kami.

Kau berkata kau menungguku di kamarmu, lalu aku bersiap-siap dan menuju ke tempatmu.

Aku tersenyum berseri-seri, dengan rencana akan memanggil namamu dengan riang di depan pintu kamarmu.

Seperti, "Chanyeol!", dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirku.

Tetapi itu hanya anganku beberapa menit sebelumnya karena nyatanya saat aku sampai, aku mendengar seseorang sudah memanggil namamu terlebih dahulu, dan itu terdengar.. bergairah. Terlebih lagi, terdengar suara desahan.. dan aku juga mendengar kau memanggil sebuah nama.

Tapi itu bukan namaku.

Melainkan, Kyungsoo.

Oh, betapa bodohnya aku.

Apakah selama ini aku hanya mengkhayal?

Kyungsoo, seseorang yang menjadi tempat aku menceritakan tentang dirimu.

Kyungsoo, seseorang yang memberiku saran untuk menghadapimu disaat-saat yang menyulitkan.

Kyungsoo, orang kedua yang 'mungkin' bisa aku andalkan setelahmu.

Tapi nyatanya, kemungkinan itu musnah.

Baik Kyungsoo, maupun dirimu, aku tidak bisa mengandalkan kalian dalam hal apa pun.

Aku berpikir, apakah lebih baik aku pulang, atau mengetuk pintu seolah tidak tahu apa pun?

Dan pilihan kedua lah yang aku lakukan.

Tak begitu lama setelah aku mengetuk pintu, kau membuka pintu dengan hanya terbalut boxer hitam mu yang tidak begitu rapi. Tipikal orang panik, atau mungkin, hanya terburu-buru?

"Oh, kau sudah datang."

"Ya, apa yang membuatmu memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu, mungkin di dalam?"

Hey, bukankah kau seharusnya menutupi sesuatu di dalam kamarmu?

Aku masuk ke dalam, mengikutimu dengan langkah sedikit terseok karena terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun, aku ini manusia dan memiliki perasaan.

"Kau tentunya tahu dia, bukan?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh sebisa mungkin.

"Aku mencintainya,"

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo."

Kalimat yang sedikit berbeda denganku. Pada kalimatku, setelah kata aku cinta padamu, ada nama dirimu, bukan?

'Aku cinta padamu, Chanyeol.'

Dan bukankah seharusnya di kalimatmu juga ada namaku?

Aku hancur.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu memberitahu aku soal itu?"

"Kita harus mengakhi--"

"Lalu, apa maksudmu menjalankan hubungan ini denganku, dengan waktu yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu singkat?"

"Aku hany--"

"LALU, APA MAKSUDMU MEMBIARKANKU MEMANGGIL NAMAMU DALAM KEADAAN APA PUN?!"

"Baek--"

"Jangan sebut namaku! Hina. Aku merasa hina. Aku menyebut namamu dalam keadaan apa pun, aku mengandalkanmu. Tapi di balik semua itu, KAU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN TULUS?! KAU TAU BETAPA AKU MERASA BODOH SEKARANG?!"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Jika kau ingin mengakhirinya, semua terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli,"

Bohong.

Tentu saja aku berbohong.

Kalian tahu bukan, seberapa besar aku mencintai dirinya?

Mana mungkin aku tidak peduli?

Aku berharap kau mengejarku dan memanggil namaku saat aku beranjak pergi dari kamarmu. Dan saat aku bersembunyi ditempat yang tak terjangkau olehmu di dekat kamarmu, aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku.

Oh, bukan. Aku hanya berkhayal.

Kau kembali memanggil sebuah nama, namun itu bukan namaku, melainkan nama lelaki yang sudah tidak ingin aku temui itu, Kyungsoo.

Dan kau berkata pada Kyungsoo, bahwa akhirnya kalian bebas.

Sungguh kehidupan yang suram, bukan?

Orang-orang yang kau andalkan, mengkhianatimu.

Kembali pada saat aku meperhatikanmu sejak kejadian sialan itu.

I rather wish that you were having a rougher time.

Ya, aku berharap kau akan merasakan saat-saat yang lebih memuakkan dibanding dengan yang aku rasakan. Aku ingin kau memikirkan diriku. Aku tahu itu sulit, tapi aku juga ingin baik-baik saja.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku merasakan bibirku yang terbiasa memanggil namamu menjadi kering.

I realized then, like a habitual saying. That i desperately looked for you as I called you.

Aku ingin memelukmu seperti yang aku biasa lakukan dulu, dan aku ingin memberitahu bahwa aku ingin kembali tersenyum.

Tapi, apakah hal itu mungkin?

Haha, bahkan bibirku saja sampai mengering karena tidak pernah bisa memanggilmu.

Apa aku berlebihan? Apa kalian berpikir bahwa aku bisa saja memanggilnya meski tak ada dirinya? Ayolah, sebuah hal yang sia-sia saat kau menghabiskan suaramu untuk memanggil seseorang yang tidak akan datang, bukan? (Walaupun aku masih memanggilnya saat mimpi buruk, lagipula, memanggil dan menyebut adalah suatu hal yang berbeda).

Aku ingin melupakanmu, aku ingin membuatmu hilang dari kehidupanku, aku ingin menghapus kebiasaanku, yaitu memanggilmu.

Tetapi di saat aku menutup mataku, sebelum aku bahkan mengetahuinya, aku terlelap. Lalu aku mencarimu di dalam mimpiku tanpa aku sadari, dan aku berpikir bahwa keinginanku untuk melupakanmu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Tidak, mungkin itu hanyalah kebiasaanku yang tidak bisa secepat itu ku hilangkan. Aku kembali berpikir bahwa aku ingin melupakanmu, melupakan namamu yang bahkan lagi-lagi ku sebut sekarang.

'Chanyeol.'

Kali ini, aku memperhatikanmu lagi dengan jarak tidak begitu jauh.

Namun sepertinya aku memiliki kebiasaan baru, yaitu berkhayal.

Lihatlah, aku berkata bahwa aku memperhatikanmu, namun nyatanya? Kau bahkan tidak ada di dalam jangkauan ku sama sekali.

Jujur, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Persetan dengan harga diriku. Sungguh, rasa rindu itu jauh lebih menyiksa, tak sebanding dengan harga diriku yang memang sudah jatuh di malam itu.

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bertemu denganmu, karena dirimu pergi dari hidupku, namun angan-angan tentangmu tidak.

Aku juga ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa kebiasaan memanggil namamu tidak akan bisa aku hapuskan. Karena namamu, bukanlah nama biasa yang bisa aku lupakan dan buang semudah itu.

Dan aku juga ingin kau merasakan pedih yang jauh lebih pedih dari apa yang aku rasakan.

Tapi nyatanya? Aku kembali berkhayal terlalu jauh.

Nyatanya, tanpa ku lihat secara langsung pun, kau pasti berbahagia dengannya. Kau juga pasti memiliki kebiasaan baru. Kebiasaan yang sama denganku, namun dengan nama yang berbeda. Atau, mungkin itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan lamamu bahkan saat kita bersama?

Dan disinilah aku, dengan mulutku yang sudah berbusa, dengan wajahku yang sudah pucat, dengan diriku yang sudah kekurangan oksigen, dengan diriku yang sudah hampir tidak sadar, dengan orang-orang yang menatapku aneh juga panik, dan dengan kebiasaan memanggilmu yang masih tidak bisa aku hilangkan.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun, mati di tempat setelah sengaja memasukkan racun di dalam minumanku.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun, mati di tempat dengan rasa cinta yang besar pada seorang Park Chanyeol yang sudah mengkhianatiku.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun, mati di tempat dengan kebiasaan memanggil nama Chanyeol yang masih melekat dalam diriku.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun, mati di tempat dengan harapan namaku akan menjadi Park Baekhyun.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun, mati di tempat dengan pengetahuan bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol, memiliki kebiasaan yang sama denganku. Memanggil nama seseorang yang diandalkan, dan aku tahu, bahwa orang itu sama sekali bukan aku.

Bukan aku, yang sudah tak bernyawa di sini. Bukan aku, yang masih sangat mencintainya. Bukan aku, yang mengandalkannya. Bukan aku, yang biasa memanggil namanya.

Melainkan, Do Kyungsoo.

Seseorang yang lain, yang juga membuatku ingin meninggalkan kehidupan ini.

Seseorang yang lain, yang membuatku menjadi lebih idiot.

Seseorang yang lain, yang menjadi alasanku mati dengan kebiasaan yang masih melekat dalam diriku.

Karena tepat sebelum nafasku berakhir, aku bersusah payah memanggil nama seseorang.

"Chanyeol."

Dan aku tahu, orang itu takkan pernah datang.

{END}

Sooooo sorry kalo ceritanya sangat mengecewakan, ga jelas, ga bermakna, ga seru, ga memuaskan, ga membuat tertarik.

Tapi, daku hanya membuat cerita ini karna geregetan dan terinspirasi dari lagu Seventeen yang disarankan menjadi bgm tadi hehe.

Jadi, ini bukan pure my idea. Sebagian ide diambil dari lagu Seventeen, tapi sebagian cerita juga dari my idea.

Thank you! Review juseyo


End file.
